Never Again
by Marce5500
Summary: Never again will you see me smile. Never again will you see me laugh. Never will my eyes open. I am dead because of you. Do you even care? Sasuke/OC, Naruto/Hinata, Implied Gaara/OC, and Implied (Anti) Sasuke/Sakura, Involves my OC from A Rose Among Thorns. I just need to get the angst out of my system.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is not a possible future for A Rose Among Thorns. This is just a story I wanted to write With this OC.**

Onmyo pov

I come home from a month long mission as an ANBU. I walked my house in the Uchiha compounds. I coming home to my beloved boyfriend of 8 years Sasuke Uchiha. He is my everything. He is my source of joy and happiness.

_Will he miss me? I sure miss him._

I opened the door silently not wanting to wake him up. Seeng as it is night. I walked up the stairs in complete silence. I sniffed the air.

_I smell you. But who are you with?_

I walked to the door as I was about to open the door I stopped. I heard a voice that was not yours.

_Who's is it?_

"Ohh Sasuke-kun." Said a female voice in a moan.

_No. He can't be doing this. Right? He would never betray me. Would he?_

I opened the door quietly. I gasped and shut the door. I walked out of our house feeling alone, sad, betrayed. How could you do this to me? You said you'll love me and only me forever. I guess it was another lie.

_Your a lie._

Do they enjoy crushing my hope, joy, happiness? Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura, your probably smirking right now are you. You'll probably laugh in my face saying "He's mine. Hahaha." And Sasuke you'll probably laugh with her.

_Is she the reason why you would come home late? Is she the reason why your clothes smelt like perfume and had lipstick on it. Is she the reason why I'm leaving you?_

After an hour or so she left looking happy.

_Why did you destroy my happiness to get your own?_

I walked into the house with a fake smile. You muttered I missed you.

_Liar_

You probably wants Sakura here instead of me. Don't you. Well you don't have to worry about that for long.

Can you tell my smile is fake. Do you know that I know about your little secret. Can you tell that I am hurting in the inside. Can you tell that my world is crumbling because of you.

_No you can't._

I walked into the room and changed. I laid on the bed with you right beside me. The usual warmth and love is replaced by cold and hate. I said good night and fell asleep a single tear dropping down my cheek.

_How could you. You said you love me. Well I guess that was a lie. You are a lie. _

Sasuke pov

I watched as she fell asleep. Or so I thought. I was thinking about the past 8 years we've been dating. Then after 3 years I started going out with Sakura. She was the one that I would go to parties with. She is the one I would do 'it' with. Onmyo and I would just lay in bed together nothing else.

_Should I tell her. Yes._

"Onmyo I cheated on you with Sakura 3 years into our relationship."

"I know." Was all she said.


	2. Chapter 2

Onmyo pov

I woke up and when to the kitchen to make breakfast. He comes down and says "I'm am going to marry Sakura in two weeks." I smile a fake smile. He then left.

_This is the last time._

I packed all my stuff. I saw a picture of me and him. I broke the glass and tore the picture in half. I walked to the park when Hinata walked by.

"What's wrong?" She asked concerned. I started crying and told her my sob story. She looked really pissed which was a hard thing for her to be. I asked her if she could keep my stuff for me. She said yes. I walked to my old house. Cause it had memories. It was brunt down. A course. Everyone hate me. I am a 'demon'.

Do I have a purpose for living?

_No you don't._

Would my friends care if I died?

_No, they would dance at your funeral._

Would I even have a funeral?

_No. Your not special._

Would anybody miss me?

_Who would miss a demon._

I don't have a reason, a purpose, any motivation to continue to live. There is only one option left.

_Suicide Mission._

I walked to Tsunade's office and asked for one. The elders agreed while Tsunade tried to protest. But she had no say in this. I put on my ANBU mask which had black and silver swirls. Good bye world. I headed to Suna as seeing that is place were I wanted to be seen last.

Sasuke pov

I was drinking sake with Naruto and Sakura was sitting right next to me. "Why so glum?" He asked. "Hn." I then saw a furious Hyuga that was also my best friend's Naruto's wife. Hinata was usually a calm and shy person. But something must be bad for her to be so pissed.

"Sasuke Uchiha how dare you!" She boomed. "Hey Hinata what's wrong?" Said Naruto looking kind of scared.

"What wrong! What's wrong! I'll tell you what's wrong. over here decided to cheat on Onmyo with Sakura. And has the nerve to tell Onmyo that he is marrying Sakura in two weeks. And now she's on a suicide mission."

"Wait Onmyo is on a suicide mission!" Said Naruto shocked. I was horrify by the news. Sakura looked indifferent.

"What made her go?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"You of course. Sasuke, Onmyo told me that you were her everything. She said you were her source of joy and happiness. She said you were the reason she never gave up on life. Sasuke she loved you. And now you betray her. Do you know how heartbroken she felt. Because of you and Sakura her world is crumbling. Now she is committing suicide because of it. I'm ashamed of you Sasuke." Hinata then ran over to Naruto and started sobbing.

I'll never see her again. I got up and walked home. Sakura followed me. We were getting angry and dirty glares from everyone. I guess news spreads fast. I walked though the house feeling empty. I thought I could live without her.

_You can't, she was the one that filled you with love and warmth. Not pleasure. _

A single tear fell down my cheek. Wait I just realized something. She was recently sent on the mission so I still have a chance to save her.

_To late. _


	3. Chapter 3

Onmyo pov

I watched the sun set in Suna. So beautiful. So full of life. To bad no cares. I held a kunai in my hand pointed at my neck. I heard footsteps behind.

"Why are you here un?" I already knew who it was.

"I should be asking you that question. . .Deidara-san. Where's Danna?" I could tell he was shock because I already knew it was him without even looking at him.

"How you know it was me, yeah?"

"Dei-kun, your the only person I know that says un or yeah in every one of his sentences."

"It's gets annoying huh." Said a certain puppet.

"Why are you guys here?" I asked curious. I dropped the kunai.

"To kill you (un)." They said together while taking a step forward.

"Aren't you scared?" Said Danna clearly seeing I was not begging for my life.

"No. Go ahead and kill me. I have no purpose in life. No one will ever care or miss a demon. But I do want one last request."

"What is it un?"

"I want to see Danna one last time without his puppet shell. I want to see the real him. Also make this quick and painless."

"As you request." Danna slowly stepped out of his shell. He had red hair and brown eyes.

"Thank you. Miss you guys." I said as a senbon hit one of my vital spot and the poison quickly entered my system. I smiled. I crumpled to the ground as they left. I saw a flash of red hair and worried green eyes.

_Gaara._

He put me in his arms. I reached out a weak hand and cradled his cheek. I looked him in the eyes.

"Gaara I love you." Was all I said as black spots lined my vision.

"I love you too." Was the reply. I smiled a real smile for the very last time.

_Never again will I smile._

Darkness consumed me as I closed my eyes.

_Forever will my eyes be shut._

Gaara is like me. He actually cared for me. He truly loved me.

_I love him back. I love you my Gaara. I wished it didn't have to end this way._

Gaara pov

I was taking a stroll as my break from the papers. I heard talking and saw a black cloak with red clouds outlined in white. Those cloaks look familiar.

_Akatsuki._

Someone is with them. I recognized that voice.

_Onmyo. My one and only love. _

I would have dated her heck even marry her if she wasn't with the Uchiha. I saw the puppet come out of his shell. He had red hair and brown eyes. The other was a blond with blue eyes.

_Sasori and Deidara._

She muttered what sounded like a thank you. Sasori threw a senbon at her. Hitting her neck. But the part were if you actually hit it you die. She smiled. Everything seemed like it took place in slow motion.

_No._

I ran over to her. Worry was the only feeling I had right now. The Akatsuki members already left. I held her in my arms. She reached out I weak hand and cradled my cheek. She looked me in the eyes and said the words I always wanted to hear come out of her mouth.

"Gaara I love you." Was all she said.

"I love you too." Was all I muttered. She smiled a weak smile. But it was real and full of love. She then slowly slid her eyes shut. I did something I never done before

_I cried._

My tears fell from my eyes onto her cheeks. I held her close. It shouldn't have end this way.

_I always love you my Onmyo. Always._


End file.
